


Trade

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [14]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, m8 i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei and Ja'far proposed a trade of themselves. Now Koumei has to go to Sindria.
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> gonna have chapters probably oops

Koumei couldn't believe they had actually agreed to it, but here he was, packed and ready to go to Sindria for a month or two. Thanks to Kouen and Hakuryuu talking things out, this debacle wasn't cancelled. In exchange, at least, they got to have Ja'far on their turf for awhile.

He went down to Balbadd's port, ready for the two-week journey that would eventually lead him to Sindria. It was another two weeks home, and then two entire months there. Koumei wasn't sure if he could last without his beloved pigeons for so long. He only had 5 with him this time, on top of clothing so he would be comfortable in the strange place. Tucked away in one of his bags was Dantalion. 

While he was unsure if they would impose a restriction on metal vessels, he wanted to have a place to store her where she wouldn't be found. For that purpose, he had had a special bag made and sewn in like a pocket. It carried a pocket dimension within it, able to hold vast amounts of items, but could be closed so no one could access that space. She would be perfectly safe in a worst-case scenario.

Kouen stood at the base of the gangplank. "Koumei."

"Ani-o." The two of them looked at each other before embracing tightly. Koumei clung to him for what would be the last time in a long time.

"I promise I'll come back. I'll come home," Koumei said.

"I trust you will. If you need to, port directly to me," Kouen said.

"I will." They hugged for awhile after, until Chuu'un came up behind them.

"Master, it's time."

Koumei parted from his brother, then stepped on the boat with his luggage and Chuu'un. The sails fell, the ship left port, and Koumei watched as his home drifted further and further from sight.

  
  
  


After two weeks of existing listlessly onboard, Koumei heard seagulls. He stepped out of the cabin he had barely left and looked around in the bright sunlight, holding Dantalion over his head. 

"Are we there?" he asked. Looking over the bow, he could see the mountainous island of Sindria looming closer. It could have seemed like a beacon if the circumstances were different.

After another hour of sailing, they arrived in the port and made to enter. The dockmaster met with the captain. Sinbad himself was awaiting Koumei's arrival. Koumei found himself not wanting to leave the ship, but leave it he must.

Sinbad looked up at the redhead with a smile on his face. "Glad you could join us here in Sindria! How was the journey?"

"Pleasant enough," Koumei said. "Bright."

"The sun is a wonder, isn't it?" Sinbad asked. There must have been a hundred shades between his tanned physique and Koumei's borderline sickly paleness.

"Indeed. Thank you for agreeing to host me during this time," Koumei said.

"You're welcome. We're always happy to host guests of any country here in Sindria."

"Much like my own, though few want to travel all the way to Rakushou."

"Yes, your people were quite accommodating the last time I was there," Sinbad said. Koumei nodded.

"It would have been crass to treat you badly."

"Of course, of course. Now, you must be tired from your long journey. Come inside and rest awhile." Sinbad invited him onto a carriage he had waiting for them.

"Is it fine if my household accompanies me in this?"

"How many?"

"One." Chuu'un.

"Certainly," said Sinbad. And thus they were off. Koumei chatted amiably, already fanning himself to cool down and hiding from the sun.

When they arrived at the palace, Koumei noted how much of the island it took up. It was a substantial portion. Granted, the Forbidden City was probably a solid quarter of the country, but it was also in a country that had originally been 100 times the size of Sindria.  _ What a waste of space _ , Koumei thought, striding across the courtyard. Chuu'un followed, his footsteps becoming hunter silent.

They were shown to their rooms. Koumei thanked the maids for doing so.

"You don't have to thank us, we're just doing our jobs," one of them said.

"Even so, to do so without outward gratitude becomes grating and may burn you out. You seem happy, and you should stay that way," Koumei said. She blushed and bowed.

"Have a good day, Prince Koumei," she said before departing. Koumei watched her go.

"They're easy to impress," he said. Chuu'un nodded, knowing that Koumei was already formulating plans.

**Author's Note:**

> and you can see where the chapter is


End file.
